


Perfect

by tinamachina



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston regrets the big plans that never came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Gaston had big plans.

Of course Belle was going to marry him. She was the most beautiful girl in the village, the perfect wife for the most perfect man in all of France. Had she been a sane woman, Belle would have said “yes” the minute she saw her future husband at her door, and the glorious wedding feast that was generously laid out in front of her house. Perhaps Belle would have some sort of wedding gown at the ready, something lacy and slightly transparent, in case the man of her dreams came swaggering to her door demanding her hand. If she didn’t, it wouldn’t matter—she would not be wearing anything at the end of the night.

After they said “I do,” and they were both properly fed and liquored up, Gaston would carry her off, over his shoulder, to their bridal suite over the tavern. She would scream the minute he entered her. How could she not? She is so delicate and tight while he is so thick and heavy and long. He would fill her so completely she might break in half, but she would love every minute of it. She would beg for more, beg for every inch of his manhood that thrust into her again and again and again and again… 

They would have the perfect life together. Gaston would come home from a long day of hunting to a hot dinner cooked by Belle, who would be dressed in her frilly little apron. Only in her apron. Once Gaston would fill his belly with the fruits of his slaughter, he would sit back in his big comfy chair, with fox-fur slippers wrapped around his feet and his wife’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock.

But Belle was not a sane woman. And in the five seconds it took for Gaston to fall to his death, he deeply regretted all of his dreams that never came true.


End file.
